pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
When hearts break
Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Candace and Linda were all at the dining table eating the pie Linda prepared. Buford was telling the story behind his whalemingo... again. Baljeet groaned then looked at the rest of his friends who were attentively listening. "Do you want any proof?" Buford asked "They've already seen it Buford." Baljeet groaned "Fine, I won't show it." Buford said with his arms crossed "Whalemingo?" Candace asked irritably, "What is a whalemingo?" "It's a combination of a whale and flamingo." Buford explained "I can't imagine it." Candace stated "Of course it is hard to imagine." Buford said As Buford babbled on about what whalemingos look like, Ferb looked at his brother who was staring at Isabella and thinking deeply. Ferb nudged his brother then Phineas turned his attention to Ferb. "What's wrong?" Phineas asked Ferb shook his head no then pointed at Phineas. "Me? There's no problem." Phineas replied Ferb put on a confused look as Phineas glanced back at Isabella. "Something tells me, there is something wrong."''Ferb thought The children set up their sleeping bags at the center of the living room. The sleeping bags altogether were formed in a circle. At Phineas's left was Ferb, beside Ferb was Baljeet, then Buford, then at Phineas' right, was Isabella. Soon enough, all of them drifted off to sleep, all except for Phineas. ''"If Ferb and Isabella will be a couple, then it will be great. But... what about me?"''He thought He stared at the ceiling then thought deeply. He felt a shifting at his left and saw that his brother woke up. "Why are you still up?" Ferb asked "I was just... thinking." Phineas replied "About what?" Ferb asked "About..." He paused, "Never mind." "What is it? And why can't you tell me?" Ferb asked "I saw you and Isabella holding hands earlier." Phineas stated "And?" Ferb asked "And I thought that if you two will be a couple, then it will be cool." Phineas continued "That's it?" Ferb asked "Well, um, not the whole story, but you get my point.. right?" Phineas asked "Actually, I do understand." He paused, "I understand that you're jealous." "What? Me? Jealous? I will never be jealous." Phineas frantically replied, "Is it that obvious?" Ferb just glared at his brother then nodded yes. Phineas groaned then turned to his side. "I just don't know what to do. What if she likes you." "Are you being selfish or something?" Ferb asked "No I'm not, I just, can't believe that she liked holding your hand more than mine." Phineas replied "Phineas, you do realize that you like her, right?" Ferb asked "I know Ferb, I know. I knew it just today." Phineas replied "Are you an ant or something?" Ferb asked "Why?" Phineas asked "Because only ants should be attracted when they smell ant pheromones." Ferb replied "It's not the pheromones Ferb, it's just her being herself." Phineas said "Well you are just simply shot by Cupid's arrow Phineas. And what you feel inside isn't describable by science, so, yeah, I bid you good luck." Ferb said "I'm serious Ferb, I got too hurt when I saw you two holding hands." Phineas said "Well, just think about this, I like Isabella, yes, as a friend only, that's why I said 'We're alright', and she was shocked to see me there, she was supposed to hold your hand, but accidentally held mine." Ferb explained, "I think it's more of a joke than a situation to be jealous on." Phineas smiled at his brother, "Thanks Ferb, this was a nice talk." "You can do it any time. Now go to sleep, we have another day tomorrow." Ferb said then closed his eyes ---- '''Isabella's POV' I listened to Phineas and Ferb's little conversation. My tears flowed down my face as I did. Phineas was jealous? But why was he oblivious? And... what if I really did like Ferb? Negative questions came flowing to my mind and every single one of them was either Phineas or Ferb rejecting me as their friend. "You can do it any time. Now go to sleep, we have another day tomorrow." Ferb said I closed my eyes to not let any more tears escape. I waited for a few minutes to make sure the two brothers are sleeping. When I heard Ferb shift on his sleeping bag, I turned around and I was surprised to see Phineas still awake and staring at me. "Oh Phineas." I whispered, "I thought you were asleep." "Can't." He said then sighed "Is there something wrong?" I asked "Nothing, nothing wr-. Isabella were you crying?" He asked I wiped my tears away quickly. "No, no I wasn't crying." I said "You were." He said then placed a hand on my cheek and wiped a tear, "Why were you crying?" "I, I, uh, I heard, your um... conversation... with Ferb." I said "Oh." He said then looked downwards I pulled his chin upwards meeting my face. "Are you upset about it?" I asked He nodded slowly. "Well don't be." I said then kissed his nose, "Good night." I turned around. I felt like squealing, but, it has to wait until tomorrow, I don't want to wake everyone up, right? ---- Phineas' POV She kissed me… well technically not really me, but you get the point. It felt great. She's so wonderful and all, and I can't believe that just happened. One minute I was just thinking that Ferb likes Isabella and vice versa, and now, she just turned around after kissing me. I wanted to wake everyone in the house up and announce what just happened, but, that could wait. Well, I guess misunderstandings are fixed properly. Guess all's well and ends well. Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Phinabella Story Category:Buford Von Stomm Category:Baljeet Rai Category:Linda Category:Candace Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Fanon Works